


The Gang's New Year Tradition

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Co-Dependent losers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, New Year's Eve, ish, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course; it’s a gang rule that at midnight you gotta kiss the nearest person to you. It’s your rule that it has to be Mac"</p><p>/// head-canon; the gang has a tradition that when the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve you have to make out with the person closest to you; Dennis and Mac have always kissed each other ///</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang's New Year Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so I wrote this; enjoy!
> 
> [Edited: This is Version 2.0]

“Where the fuck is Mac?” Dennis yelled to Dee and Charlie over the music blasting through Paddy’s bar; it was surprisingly busy considering it was New Year’s Eve and there were so many other events and bars in the city, which would have been a guaranteed better time.

“Don’t know man, think he said he was checking out this dude’s motorcycle or something,” Charlie replied with a shrug, tipping back the bottle of beer to his mouth, continuing to move in beat with the music, scanning the room; also seemingly taking in how busy they were. While Dennis stood anxiously, drinking down half the beer in his hand.

“Well, it’s almost midnight damn it," Dennis muttered slightly lower in volume than before, scanning the crowds for Mac, but Dee and Charlie managed to hear him.

“God, you two should just get married already and get it over with,” Dee snorted, grabbing a shot off a tray she’d placed on the nearby counter and downing it, before slamming it back down. Something flared up inside him as Dennis shook his head and frowned,

“Shut the fuck up Dee, it’s just a tradition,” he spat back, feeling Charlie’s gaze now trained on him as Dee was staring at something over her brother’s shoulder.

“Yeaaaahhh well…” Charlie began in his high pitched whine,

“I won’t lie to you, it is pretty gay bro,” he finished, causing Dennis to turn his head and lock eyes with the shorter man.

“How? We all do it!” Dennis replied his voice louder this time, raising his arms,

“Yeah; it’s a gang rule that at midnight you gotta kiss the nearest person to you. It’s your rule that it _has_ to be Mac,” Charlie said, shrugging, drinking from his bottle again as the lights flickered over them in rhythm to the song.

“Yes, because it’s a tradition!” Dennis answered, glaring a little into the space over Charlie’s shoulder as he mirrored his friends action and took a drink of his beer. They just didn't get it.

“Hmmmm, because you’re both co-dependent gay boy losers?” Dee said, snorting with laughter, raising her hand to her forehead in an “L” shape towards Dennis, dancing a little in front of him; taunting.

“Am I right? Or am I right?” she laughed, while Dennis pursed his lips, silently glaring as Charlie gave a small chuckle.

“Don’t join in with her, even she knows she’s just embarrassing herself,” Dennis snapped, speaking to Charlie but shaking his head and shooting Dee a pitiful look, like he was suffering from second-hand embarrassment.

Before Charlie could speak, Dee had downed another shot, wiping her mouth before she spoke,

“Whatever boner, you can live out your weird fantasy,” she said, once again her eyes fixating at the same point over Dennis’ shoulder,

“Soon as that clock gets near midnight, I’m gonna bag that smokin’ hot guy over there,” she said, nodding towards where her eyes were fixated.

Charlie attempted to peek over Dennis’ shoulder, but the latter merely rolled his eyes, completely disinterested in whatever his sister was doing. Finding himself immediately scoping the crowd again for the sight of slicked black hair and a RIOT t-shirt, but coming up short.

Both men refused to comment on whatever or whoever Dee was trying to sink her bird-like claws into, causing her to slip off into the crowd, before Charlie piped up once more;

“Seriously man, I think he’s gone outside,” he repeated, having seen Mac head out there earlier with this buff looking biker, spouting his usual bullshit about badassery and leather jackets, talking about how he’d always wanted a ride on a Harley. Charlie had seen the way the biker had looked at Mac’s ass as he hurried out the door first, he’d known what the smirk had meant as the stranger followed his friend out into the street, but there was no need to tell Dennis that tiny detail; he knew it would just make him angry and he’d storm out there to drag Mac back inside by the ear like a naughty puppy. Charlie wanted no part in the envisioned argument which would ensue. Mac would somehow try to blame it on him. Besides, if Dennis wanted to find Mac so badly all he had to do was go outside.

“I’m not going outside, it’s freezing and there’s god damn snow everywhere. Besides, Mac should know its almost time, he’ll come back to me,” he snarled, clearly his mood was quickly souring as the clock neared midnight.

Speaking of which Charlie quickly glanced round to see the clock they’d fixed over the bar; five minutes. He should probably go dance with someone else before he hung round too long and ended up kissing Dennis. Charlie felt his nose scrunch up a little at the thought as his eyes locked onto Dennis’ face. It would literally be like kissing his massive ego.

He had been trying to burn the door down with his stare, but Dennis also glanced to the clock and then looked at Charlie; clearly they were both thinking the same thing.

“So-“

“I’m gonna-“

“Just go-“

“-go over here”, Dennis spoke hurriedly, not wanting to think about sharing Charlie's rancid breath upon entering new year and kissing him any longer.

He eased through the crowd and slipped onto a bar stool, surveying the patrons they’d managed to somehow haul in for the new year. Some of the chicks were actually pretty hot, but they all had their arms round someone else, be it their friend or partner. Dennis was a master of control but even he knew five minutes and counting was not enough to lure them into his arms, so they could be his new years kiss. Idly he wished he’d taken a shot from Dee’s tray before he’d made it to his current position on the bar stool.

Maybe he could just grab some girl and dip her into a kiss at midnight. He wasn’t even surprised when that didn’t make him excited, it sounded so boring when it should be exhilarating. He could scope the girl with the biggest tits and just go for it as everyone cheered for the new year. He could brush off some bullshit excuse, might be able to convince her to have some shots, maybe make a new sex tape.

But as it stood that idea sounded so plain and dull. He quickly downed the rest of his beer and hopped off the bar stool, going round the back of the bar to get himself another drink.

His mind had already been set on kissing Mac, that’s what he wanted. And Dennis always got what he wanted. Things he couldn’t have frustrated him and made all alternatives feel worthless. What was even the point in kissing some random chick if Mac wasn’t even in the bar to see it and feel spited.

His hands settled on two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila automatically. He thoughtlessly poured them out, carelessly spilling some on the bar surface; he was pretty drunk but he also couldn’t care. He quickly shot the first one, putting the bottle down with his other hand, grimacing a little at the burn in his empty stomach, before putting the shot glass down and pouring another.

Any second now Mac would come running through that door, once he realised what time it was. Dennis would offer him forgiveness but only after he begged for it. Then they could do shots and carry out their new years tradition, together, like they were supposed to.

He loved this excuse he had to make out with Mac, he got off on it, seeing the pretty blush across his face as they both tried to pretend they weren’t totally into it. The sexual tension between them was ridiculous, so they jumped at the chance to sometimes kiss again, they usually did anyway, especially if the rest of the gang wasn’t paying attention. He loved the level of control he had over Mac, he would put his hands all over him; on his biceps, his chest, the small of his back, on his thighs, slide them up to his ass, while they made out, placing them on the others hips whenever they pulled away, so he would never be caught red-handed crossing the line. And the best part was that Mac was so repressed and messed up about acting on his sexuality he made no effort to be anything but submissive. Acting on it would be a sin (even if he sometimes let out quiet moans and pushed back against Dennis' wandering hands). And it would also mean Dennis would have to give up a certain level of control. This way it was perfect for Dennis. But the best thing was how it made him feel inside. It was like a warm glow inside the bottomless void which consumed him. Only a small one mind; but it was enough to keep him coming back for more.

Deep brown eyes stared back at him behind his eyelids.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the clock, two minutes. Wow. Time had gone fast, just how drunk was he anyway? He turned his head to the door again, slightly visible through the dancing hipsters by the entrance. He willed Mac to walk through the door, he felt his hand tighten around the neck of the tequila bottle.

There’s no way he could forget this, who even looked at a stupid god damn bike for this long when it was freezing cold? Probably the same guy who spends hours ogling men in sweaty karate tournament halls without any breaks, a small part of his brain reminded him. Dennis heard himself let out an irritated sigh.

He took the next shot, this time feeling his stomach bubbling a little, as he dry heaved once. Ok, so, no more shots.

But if Mac wasn’t over here in the next thirty seconds he was gonna kill him. They had a tradition. An agreement they were going to kiss each other. Dennis mentally kicked himself. He should have got it in writing because what Mac was doing right now was totally breaking contract and being selfish. He could have been spending this time seducing some dumb bitch instead of waiting around for a stupid kiss. But he had already made the choice to sacrifice sex for a desperate hope at sealing up the empty space in his chest for a few fleeting minutes. Even thinking about the memory of it made him feel a little lighter.

He jumped as everyone in the bar suddenly shouted all at once, eyes wide, blinking a little before realising they had begun the countdown.

“10.”

Dennis stood in disbelief at the fact it was actually happening, nervously gripping the bottle now,

“9.”

He looked to the door, casually mind, he wasn’t desperate he just felt incredibly betrayed...and pissed off.

“8.”

How dare Mac do this to him? Not only had he left him alone for this, but also he was now in a totally isolated position, the bar separating him from anyone who may have been the nearest person to him.

“7.”

He saw the man who would have been the nearest to him - in his fifties, terribly dressed, Dennis couldn’t see his feet but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had no shoes on. He felt his face tense up with anger.

“6.”

Mac was gonna get it. He was going to kill him, that son of a bitch, stupid son of a bitch, how dare he defy him? Dennis’ right hand balled into a fist while the other had a vice grip on the tequila; he was already grinding his teeth.

“5.”

He fought the empty hole in his chest growing with his rage, trying to block out the feelings with his anger. This was all Mac’s fault he hurt, he should never have even trusted him in the first place. All Mac had to do was remember that he needed to be with him at midnight. It wasn't that hard. Though, this was an annual tradition. Had he really just simply forgotten?

“4.”

His mind raced and he pictured Mac making out with some long-haired beefcake outside. He felt the hole inside his chest growing and it hurt, it ached like a sharp pain and he felt a lump in his throat. His anger suddenly felt pathetic. Ultimately he just hurt. There was nobody here going to see him, nobody cared about him to come over, they didn’t even know he existed. He was just some sorry loser stood drinking alone behind the bar.

“3.”

His hands slowly went limp and fell down at his sides, his left hand dragging some bottle of spirit off the bar as it fell to his side, hearing it smash on the floor next to him. The alcohol was soaking through his jeans and the fabric of his trainers. It stank of vodka and made him want to gag, it made him feel sick. He let the hole in his chest grow bigger, letting numbness overcome his body. While all he thought of was Mac, and how he'd abandoned him for a stranger. He held his head up to see everyone chanting. He blocked it all out. All the sound and the laughter. The music and the lights. He didn’t even remember the rest of the countdown.

He was just watching a bunch of people all stood embraced together, while he felt completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I really wanted them to kiss but then this just happened instead :/ So I might add another chapter.
> 
> I kind of like the idea of Dennis being/acting vulnerable when he's alone because I feel like he is the most sensitive member of the gang; usually he just gets angry when he's hurt to save face but when he's alone I just feel it eats away at him idk.


End file.
